One Pair
by gabywidjaja
Summary: We were from different place. But fate lead us here. We were a perfect set. We need each other. You and I. We were complete - Ayuzawa Maki. Thanks for being here, supporting me all the time. Thanks for coming to my world. We were infinite - Kise Ryouta. Kise.R
1. Chapter 1

It was raining that day. The new semester just started. As a freshman, Maki was very enthusiastic. She was going to Kaijo High School. She listened the music while waiting the bus. Suddenly a boy walking to the halt bus. Maki wasn't aware with the boy entrance. The boy raised his eyebrows, _she's going to Kaijo too_. He was not dare to talk to the girl, even they will be one school. The bus arrived and the teens got into the bus. The bus was pretty quiet. There was just a couple was going to school, a middle age woman was going to work and a man in suit was going to work too. The girl sat on the second row from behind, near the window, humming a song that she was listening too. The boy sat on the other side, but in the same row. The boy was glancing to the girl for a few time. The girl catch the boy glances. The girl peeked a little. She saw the boy name at his uniform. _Kise Ryouta_.

"MAAKIIIII-CHANNNN!" From far, Maki could hear Kana's scream, even her earphone still plugged in. Kana was Maki best friend. They met when they were in junior high school. They were very active in school activity, espcially Maki.

"Ohayou!" Maki gave her big smile in her face. Maki was an average girl, not beautiful, not ugly. Different with Kana, Kana was a bautiful girl, she was popular between the boys. They got along really well. Since they chat too exciting, they bumped into someone.

"Ah! Gomene!" Maki directly said sorry. Kana just bow beside her. The boy look at them. Ah! The boy from the bus, Maki remembered his blonde hair. The boy just smile at them and left.

"MAKI MAKI MAKI! Who is that boy? I forgot to see his name tag!" Kana might fall for him. It was normal since he was good looking.

" Kise Ryouta." Maki just answered Kana with her poker face. Maki wasn't so intersted about the boy.

"Ya! Ayuzawa Maki, that boy.. is mine!" Kana pointing at the boy back. Maki just nodded.

"I don't care. But why you can fall for him easily? You haven't know him yet." They talked while walking to their class.

"MY GOODNESS MAKI! LOOK AT HIS SMILE!"

"Just his smile?"

"No, i bet he has something more that will melt me." Finally they reach the door. When the opened it, they saw the blonde boy again. When kana running to the table beside Kise, She saw a paper. It was written, Ayuzawa Maki.

"Why?" Maki went closer to her.

"Are our seats was chosen?" Maki raised her eyebrows.

"Lucky you!" Kana whispered and search for her seat. _Not bad_, Maki thought about her seat. It was near the window. She prepared her books, after finished, she look around and found the blonde boy looking at her.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"No, you just look so busy so i can't introduce myself." The boy rested his head on his palm.

"Ah! Gomene! Maki. Ayuzawa Maki." The girl pulled out her hand.

"Kise. Kise Ryouta." The boy smiled and replied her hand singnal.


	2. Chapter 2

Mika was going around looking for club activity. She went to newspaper, cooking, theater, music but no one interested her. Kana already found her. She went to cheerleader club since she went there when she was in junior high. Finally, she joined painting club. Her painting not bad, good but not so spectacular. Painting club times was so flexible They just need to submit minimum two drawing each week. From the drawing, they would sell it and the income will be the clubs cash. Today seems would be raining since the sky was so cloudy. Maki was waiting for Kana who practicing cheerleader. Maki's feet lead her to the place that she should be there. The place that made her youth up and down. The place that taught her many things. The place that made she gave her biggest smile... and biggest pain. She hold her tears. She step in to the court. It has been nine months that she hasn't step in to that rectangle area. Nine months she strugling. She took the ball and try to shoot from the sideline and it was in. An applause made her shocked.

"Woah! You are great!" It was Kise Ryouta. His eye widen. Maki just looked at the ground and try too left.

"Are you from the basketball team?" Kise gripped Maki's wrist.

"Ahh.. No."

"Then you should."

"No, thanks. Here's your ball." Then you left. You left Kise confused. _What's with this girl? _She sat on the bench near the school park. Plugged her earphone. She was too tired because all her activity, so she fell asleep. A figure watch her from far. The wind blows pretty strong and since Maki was pretty clumsy, she forgot to bring her blazer today. The figure put it's blazer on her.

"MAKI MAKI MAKI!" Maki woke up due Kana who ran and yelled into her. Who's blazer is this?

"MAKII! ON TODAY PRACTICE, KISE-KUN WENT INTO FIRST TEAM! HE'S REALLY COOOLL!" Kana look so excited.

"Whose blazer is that?"

"Mine."

"I taught you didn't bring yours."

"I left it at my locker."

"Duh! Clumsy Maki!" Then the two of the separate on the halt bus. Kana's how around the school. Her home was above a family restaurant which is hers. Maki was listening to her music while waiting the bus until a person distract her.

"How's your sleeping little miss?" The voice behind her made her shocked. The person sat beside her.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Here's yours." Maki gave his blazer back.

"No need to give it today. I'm not that weak."

"Ah.. okay." Then the awkwardness filled the air.

"So, which junior high school you are?"

"It's from North Middle School. I bet you haven't heard about it. It was so far from here."

"Ahhh. You were just moving here?"

"Yes."

"Father's job?"

".. No. My granny just died. So i need to move here so my parents can get easliy keep in touch with me."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Where are you from?" That question made Kise pretty shocked since he taught that Maki wouldn't ask question.

"Teiko Middle School."

"Ahh.. the school with the stron... Wait don't tell me you are one from the Generation of Miracle?" Kise just nodded.

"Woah. You sure were strong!" Kise was laugh a bit. He amazed with the transformation with Maki's atitude. Maki kept asking, then the convo pretty fun.

"Okaay. Let's separate here." When Maki was going to go, Kise held her hand.

"Let me walk you home."

"No, i'm ok .."

"Let's go." Then they went and the convo still went on.


End file.
